Doctor Who: Series 4
by squallblade
Summary: The Doctor has just left the Titanic after the events, and arrives back in London 2007 to meet an old friend.  Contains spoilers for series 3, and involves many plots I believe should be in the new series.  Review please!
1. Blast from the Past Part 1

-1_I do not own Doctor Who or any affiances in connection to Doctor Who. All rights reserved to the BBC_

The Doctor hit the controls firmly, as the Tardis sped through time and space. Sighing, he kicked it again and it gave an almighty thrust, causing the Doctor to fall into the controls.

'Come on, come on!' He called out to his time machine. Putting his foot firmly onto a lever to hold it steady, he reached over hitting a few of the other controls, and it gave out a satisfying 'zooming' noise as the Doctor described. 'Finally!' The Tardis gave one last shake, causing the Doctor to fall of the controls, and stare up, 'Naughty!' He chuckled, and pulled himself up. 'So finally here then.' He pulled on his long coat, a favourite due to all the pockets, and opened the door. A cold air gently hit him, and he shivered. 'Bit chilly!' He didn't know who he was talking to, and walked out into the small playground. He sat on a swing, and gently pushed back and forward. The park gate swung shut, and the Doctor turned, and smiled. 'I knew I would bump into you!'

**Episode 1: Blast from the Past**

Donna just stared at him, the Doctor standing and smiling pleasingly back at her.

'Doctor, I thought it would be you, with your daft blue box!' She looked scornfully at him, before smiling.

'It's great to see you again! Been up to much?' He walked towards her, Donna still stood by the gate.

'Not really, just getting my life back together, you?' He stopped in front of her, and stared into the sky.

'Oh, not much really, you know the usual, travelling through time and space, just little stuff really!' She giggled, and then looked into his eyes.

'You really screwed up my life y'know, before I met you everything seemed normal, but after Christmas, I decided I needed a change, so I quit my job, and just started to piecing my life together, and then you turn up again!' She slapped him gently. 'Don't go messin it up again, alright?' He nodded in agreement.

'So, I feel like a drink, fancy one?' She just smiled, and pulled open the gate, both of them walking out. As they both walked away from the park, a cloaked figure appeared, looking after them and then slowly started to follow them.

---

In a crowded high street café, the Doctor and Donna both drunk their coffee. The Doctor took a sip before putting it down in disgust.

'I don't know how you lot can drink this muck. Blurgh, horrible!' She puts her down, and gave out a satisfying sigh. 'Yeah, yeah, rub it in. Anyway, I just though I would pop in and see how my favourite runaway bride is!'

'Very funny, but I am doing well, Doctor, nothing really changes much here.' He looked at her as if asking a question.

'So what happened to your Prime Minister then?' He said, as she held her head down. 'You went on holiday again, didn't you?'

'Well, you see Doctor, after the Christmas goings on, I just needed a break.' He smiled, and shook his head.

'Oh, you were one of a kind Donna.' He took a drink of his coffee, before spitting it back out. 'Oh, God, it gets worse the more you drink!' The figure looked in on both of them, laughing away in the café. It turned, and pair of female lips curled into a smile, taking of into the alleyway, running behind the café. It stopped behind a dumpster, and pulled out a small watch, and opened it.

'Work damn thing!' A female voice came out, and she tapped the watch twice, causing a small time portal to appear. 'Yes, finally!' Two small balls floated out and stared at the cloaked female. 'Toclafane, welcome to planet Earth 2007!'

'Mistress?' They both hovered as the portal closed. 'Where is the Master?'

'He has been killed and defeated by The Doctor, but fear not, he will return.' She held out the Master's ring in her palm. 'We have his soul in this!' The Toclafane floated down next to the cloaked female.

'Where is The Doctor?' They asked simultaneously. 'Where is he, Mistress?'

'He is in this packed place of human scum behind us, with a red haired woman. I want them both alive!' She turned to them both. 'Do not fail me. Remember what he did to your brethren. He must pay!' They both seemed to nod in agreement, and zoomed into the air. 'Do not worry Master, you will be free soon enough!' She rubbed his ring!


	2. Blast from the Past Part 2

-1The Doctor pushed the coffee away after another failed drink. He looked up at Donna who had just finished her drink, and smiled.

'So, I better be leaving now,' The Doctor stood up, 'Nice to see you again Donna.' She stood up, smiling and hugged him.

'Good to see you again Doc, and thanks.' The Doctor nodded, and left the small café and came onto the empty street, heading back the park to where his Tardis was. The Toclafane floated down from the sky, hovering in front of the café window.

'I shall follow the Doctor, you get the human,' the female voice said from inside the orb.

'Yes, get the Doctor. Remember, Mistress wants them alive!' The male replied. The female orb followed the Doctor from above, whilst the male peered in at Donna, then threw itself through the glass. People inside the café screamed, Donna falling backwards of her seat, looking up at the Toclafane. 'Red haired human, you must come with me!' Donna slowly got to her feet.

'Why should I?' The orb came forward a bit more. 'Why should I obey a floating BALL?' She yelled out at it.

'Or else…' A small gun slid out of the Toclafane and pointed at a waitress huddled on the floor. 'She will die! Hehehe!' It giggled menacingly. 'Red hair, come, you have five seconds!' Donna stared at the waitress, then back at the Toclafane. '3...2...'

'No, wait!' Donna said, holding her hand up. 'Don't. Just leave these people alone.' Outside people were looking in and backing away as they seen the floating ball they had all seen kill the President of the United States a few months ago.

'Come human, lead the way!' Donna slowly walked past all the customers and staff lying on the floor, and opened the door, and onto the now empty street. The Toclafane floated out the smashed window, and down the alley. Donna slowly followed, looking around for the Doctor.

---

The Doctor turned the corner, and spotted the path leading towards the play park up ahead. He started to walk faster as he felt like he was being followed. Turning he spotted nobody, nobody hiding behind bushes or anything. Shrugging it off he got to his Tardis, and was about to unlock it when the Toclafane floated down.

'Doctor!' The gun was aimed at him. 'You killed The Master. You must stop!' The Doctor slowly turned.

'Ahh, the dreaded Toclafane, or should I call you a lost soul of the humans. Wondered when you were gonna show yourself.' With his hands in his pockets he walked around the orb. 'You see, you are just useless servants to the Master, twisted and out inside those balls. But obeying the man who ruined your life. How pitiful!'

'How dare you! The Master gave us new life without hunger, thirst, pain or death.' The Doctor stopped and stared.

'Humans always were naive, no matter what year they are from, or what form they take. That is why I love them.' He shook his head, and chuckled. 'Anyway, I must be off!'

'Doctor, stop, come with me! The mistress wants to see you!' The key in the Tardis lock, The Doctor half way through turning, stopped.

'Tell her I am a bit busy!' He unlocked the door and pushed it open, and smiled as his Tardis boomed out at him.

'We have the red haired human!' The Doctor stopped smiling, and turned. 'We have her, and you must come to save her life!'

'Whatever you do, you leave her alone!' He slammed shut the door, and locked it. 'Fine, take me. Just don't hurt her!'

'So glad you agree, Doctor!' The Doctor walked by the Toclafane orb as they made their way further into the park.

---

The female stood beside the graveyard gates, waiting for the Toclafane to return with the Doctor and Donna. She sighed, and flipped down her hood revealing long blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She smiled as she spotted the Doctor coming over the hill. He looked surprised to see her.

'Doctor, so wonderful to see you again!' He just stood, gaping at her. 'Not going to say hello?'

'Mrs Saxon!' He shook his head. 'What, what?'

'Ahh, looks like your friend is here.' She looked over behind the Doctor, who followed her gaze, and there was Donna walking shakily in front of the Toclafane.

'Donna,' he said when she stood next to him, her eyes showing that she was frightened, 'I am so sorry!'

'Oh, is that all you can say!' Mrs Saxon threw her arms up. 'Doctor, you were the reason for my husband's death, and now you will be the reason for his revival.' She held out the Master's ring.

'A ring?' The Doctor questioned. 'Have you lost your mind!'

'On the contrary my good Doctor, my dearly departed told me the power of the ring. When another Time Lord places on the ring, the soul trapped inside will take over the soul of the other and so will be reborn.' She smiled, and the Doctor looked angrily at her.

'He was going to cause the end of the world!' He yelled. 'What the hell are you thinking!' She just laughed.

'It is time for the rebirth. My Tardis is behind me!' She pointed to one of the tree's. 'Unlike yours Doctor, the chameleon circuit is working!' She walked over, and opened a door on the tree.

'Wait, your Tardis?' The Doctor questioned. 'How do you have a Tardis?' Donna walked forward, and the Doctor quickly followed, the Toclafane following in the rear. As they both walked in the Doctor looked around, recognizing the interior. Pedestals stood in a circle around the stairs, with the controls in the middle of them. 'No, you can't be! You can't be!' He looked at Mrs Saxon.


	3. Blase from the Past Part 3

-1The Doctor stared at Mrs Saxon, her smile curling up. Donna raised an eyebrow as the two stared at one another.

'It was a gift from my dear husband,' she said in response to the Doctor, 'he gave it to me so he may use as passage when he returns.' She shoved Donna in. 'Please, come in Doctor.' She beckoned him in, the Toclafane floating in and hovering above the control unit.

'This cannot be right, how did he get this?' The Doctor walked towards Donna, and nodded at her, she slowly nodded back, whilst staring around.

'You can't do this. Your crazy!' She yelled at Mrs Saxon, words finally coming out of her mouth after a long awaited time. The Doctor turned to her, smiling at having Donna's strength back/ 'What you going to do when people notice we are missing?' She laughed.

'By that time you will be lost in time and space, used as a bartering tool!' She closed the door, and ran to the control panel, placing the ring onto the unit. 'And now Doctor, if you would be so kind to give me your sonic screwdriver!' She held out her hand, the Doctor stared at it, and shook his head.

'Stop this, you know how crazy he is!' Donna looked around the strange room, it was much different that the Doctor's Tardis she though to herself. 'Come on, please, stop!' Mrs Saxon nodded to the Toclafane, who floated down and held a gun to Donna's head.

'Now you will see the need for her!' Mrs Saxon called out, starting to grow tired of the refusal of the Doctor. 'And Doctor, please call me Lucy, after all soon I will be kissing your luscious lips!' She winked, the Doctor coiling at her. He turned and looked at the Toclafane floating next to Donna.

'Please, don't do this, I can help you!' He begged her, 'Please, Mrs…Lucy, please do not do this!' She looked at her feet. Then looked up, and nodded. 'No!' The Doctor called out turning. The Toclafane had fired a shot, but not at Donna but at Lucy. Donna stared passed the Doctor at Lucy Saxon who had fell to the floor. 'Why did you that?' The Doctor yelled at the Toclafane floating there.

'It was his will, he had grown tiresome of her usage!' The male voice called out. 'We are ordered to find the Laty Demi.' The two Toclafane made for the Doctor, who ducked and grabbed Donna and ran out of the Tardis.

'Stop pulling me!' She yelled as they made their way across the field. The Doctor let go of her hand, and they continued to run, Donna following in his heels. 'And stop running so fast!'

'Something is going on Donna, something strange.' He seen his Tardis in the distance, a dark haired woman standing outside it. She seen the Doctor, and ran out of the park making her way to the high street. Police and fire vehicles could be seen outside the café that two had just been in. Quickly, he barged open the door and closed it as Donna threw herself in, panting holding herself up. 'Never been as happy to see you!' He said to his Tardis. Donna stared around.

'Don't decorate do you?' She joked, the Doctor forced a chuckle.

'I don't know, the dear Mr Saxon did some work, but wasn't my taste!' He said as he slammed down levers, and hit buttons. 'Donna, come here, I need you to hold this down!' She stared at him.

'You want me to come with you?' She looked at him, 'after that freak show of events?' He shrugged. 'Screw that, I'm leaving!' She turned to the door, but two bangs made her back off.

'The Toclafane, they are back!' Donna ran over to him, pulling down the lever. 'We have to hurry.' He started flicking buttons, and a rumble in the machine, followed by the echo of the Tardis disappearing told them that they were leaving. 'Hang tight!' In the park, the swings blew in the wind, swinging faster back and forth and wrapping themselves around the top bar. And then the Tardis was gone. The Toclafane floated there where the Tardis had once been.

'We planted it right?' The male voice said to the other.

'Yes, we can track them through time. Now to find the Laty Demi!' The female responded, and with that they opened a portal, disappearing inside.

**Episode 2: Enemies in the rift coming soon**


	4. Enemies of the Rift Part 1

-1_I do not own Doctor Who or any affiances in connection to Doctor Who. All rights reserved to the BBC_

Bursting forth through the very fabrics of time, held together by the sacrifice of a young woman from Shakespearean times. Her gift to the world final loses all hope, and the world shook under the coming of the more fearful of enemies. Nothing can stop the, nothing, except maybe the hero of time.

The ground split, bright light bursting through, a blue hand pulling itself out, and standing upright above the ground, and stared around the wasteland. Behind it lay a destroyed shop, and around it lay the shops and restaurants destroyed in the aging of time. It threw up its arms and the ground burst all around.

'Come brothers, sisters, our time is here!' It floated in the air, and screamed out, glowing red! 'We have passed through the eternal rift of time!'

**Episode 2: Enemies of the Rift**

The Tardis crashed through time, rumbling through. Inside Donna held onto the railings, yelling at the Doctor.

'Why the hell did you bring me for this, I had an easier time in my own life, no bumping around!' The Doctor was ignoring, to busy flipping switches, and running around the controls. 'If I wanted a ride like this I would have paid for it at Blackpool!' She fell to the ground, as the Tardis crashed to the ground.

'Something happened, the Tardis was pulled here!' The Doctor tried to click the controls, but it just hummed. 'And now we need to refuel!' He stared at Donna. 'Something sucked out the juice!'

'Oh that's brilliant, good, we are stuck on some forsaken planet, and no fuelling systems for your stupid machine around!' She glared the Doctor, who brushed his hand through his hair.

'Okay, Donna, your going have to calm down if this is to work!' He made a motion between the two of them.

'I didn't ask to come. I had to or those Toffee things would have killed me!' The Doctor was about to butt in. 'And no, I don't care to know what they are actually called!' He shut his mouth. 'Now come on Doc, we are going to refuel and get the hell out of here.' She pulled open the doors, and stared out at the wasteland of the city. 'Oh my god!' The Doctor came up behind her.

'Oh dear, this isn't good is it?' She elbowed him in the ribs. 'Come on, before you hurt me again!' He walked out, hands in pocket, into the empty wasteland. He whistled at the run down place. Donna slowly followed after him, turning in circles looking at the destructed buildings.

'What a dump!' She called out.

'I don't know, ' The Doctor said looking up a tall building, 'I've seen worse on your planet.' He turned to her, 'your city in fact. You really need a government that can do something about that!' He proceeded down the road, and stared around. 'This place looks really familiar, I just can't place it.' Donna caught up.

'No matter where it is, it's still a dump!' The Doctor chuckled, and then the earth quaked below them, he grabbed Donna to stop her falling and then pulled her back as the ground where they had just walked crumbled into a deep blue pit.

'Oh, no way!' He pulled Donna and ran, the ground crumbling as they ran. Blue figures floated out of the pit and stared after the Doctor. They snarled and dived back into the ground.

The ground had stopped quaking, but still the Doctor ran, until Donna stopped. She looked around her, and over the cracked ground that sloped below.

'We are in Cardiff!' she said, 'this is definitely Cardiff.'

'I knew I'd I had been here before.' He smiled looking around, 'Ah, the misery of the human race, reduced to pure wreckage. Probably all of to New Earth right now, or something.' Donna gave him a questionable look. 'Another story, another time. Right now we have to work out, what caused those quakes, and how to get back my Tardis, our only means out of here!' Donna glared at him.

'You mean to say, our only way out of here, fell in a giant f…' The Doctor raised up his hand and looked around.

'The ground, can't you hear it, like, voices!' The ground burst with a huge explosion, sending Donna and the Doctor flying backwards. The Doctor pulled himself to his feet and stared at the blue ghost like creatures floating in front of him. 'You came back then!'

'We are the eternal, Doctor, we are the Gelth!' It bared it's deep red eyes down on the Doctor, who stared back in disbelief. 'It has been a long time, over 1000 years we have pulled ourselves through the rift, and now we are here Doctor, now it ends, TONIGHT!'


End file.
